Overshadowed Bonding
by Takeshi1225
Summary: On the night of two people overshadowed by the success of their siblings, whether small or big, their paths crossed and unexpectedly connect with one another. Small comfort comes about, that despite perhaps not being too significant, still gave enough level of content to put a smile on their faces. Chex comfort. One shot.


Overshadowed Bonding

 **Overshadowed Bonding**

"Never will break. Never will break." Max said through his gritting teeth as he sat on the driveway out in the middle of the night. The wind was freezing and his parents told him there was a storm coming.

He prepared a tent, but it sadly blew away.

The reason he is out here is because he wanted to prove he is better than Billy and Nora at everything, especially a talent they had which was bottle flipping, where you flipped the bottle and it lands perfectly on the table. He tried to prove his superiority as always, but no matter what he couldn't do it, but he was stubborn to admit defeat!

And what did that cost him?

His lair, his best friend's loyalty (which was not that hard to lose), and his right to brag.

But he will lose his dignity!

The sound of thunder hit, followed by rain pouring down.

Max was now wet… and feeling even colder… and scared.

"I miss my tent!" Max cried.

He suddenly heard someone else cry. Well, actually scream is the more accurate statement.

Max turned his head to see a girl running by with his tent covering her body.

"Help! It's dark!" The girl ran into the driveway and hit the edge of the small wall in the driveway, tripping over and landing on the other side.

Max sighed shaking his head. He stood up, walked over and helped the girl up.

"Nice footwork klutz." Max said.

"Just please get this thing off of me." The girl said. Max took his tent off of the girl to reveal it was Cherry. "Oh, hey Max. Thank you."

"Thanks for bringing my tent back." Max said, folding it up.

"Why are you out in the rain with your tent?" Cherry asked.

"Why are you here without my sister glued to your side?" Max rebutted.

"… Well played." Cherry admitted with her arms crossed. "I just came to get some sunglasses I forgot. Could you let me in?"

"Fine." Max walked over to the door with Cherry following. Max tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open. "What the?" The shutters of the window of the door went up to reveal Billy and Nora. "Let me in twerps."

"Not until you admit that we are better than you at bottle flipping." Nora said.

"Oh come on! I have Cherry with me! You at least like her, right?" Max said, pointing his thumb back at Cherry who was behind him.

Billy and Nora looked to one another.

"Eh~." They both waved their hands as so-so, making Cherry pout at them.

"Wait, what's this about bottle flipping?" Cherry asked.

"Max said he was better at us at bottle flipping because he's the older brother so he has to be better at us in everything." Billy said.

Cherry looked to him with a dull and annoyed look.

"Seriously?" Cherry said with annoyance.

"Well yeah. Big brothers are supposed to be better at everything than their little siblings." Max said.

"… You sound just like Perry." Cherry said, hugging herself and rubbing her arms to warm herself.

"Who?"

"Perry Seinfeld. I told you about him before." Cherry said.

"Oh yeah, you mean best Hiddenville hockey player, Perry Seinfeld."

"Yes."

"I hate him." Max said with a frown. Cherry blinked her eyes with shock.

"You do?" Cherry questioned with shock.

"Guy owes me twenty bucks for making that shot last week. I learned earlier that he played for the same team which Oyster betted would win, and apparently he used the twenty bucks I lost to pay for with pizza for two, who I may remind you is your boyfriend." Max said with annoyance.

"Oh yeah~, that was a nice date. I wish that he didn't bring his other date." Cherry said.

"His guitar?" Max asked.

"Yeah, this one was named Janet."

"What happened to Patty?" Max asked, referring to Oyster's last guitar.

"He~ broke up with it, because 'she' spilled his fruit punch onto his mother's prized white carpet. Although he told me he still strums her at night. He doesn't want me to tell Janet." Cherry explained. Max just stared at her.

"How do you-"

"I have patience." Cherry said. Thunder boomed in the sky. "But not when it comes to this! Open the door!" Cherry shouted.

"Not until Max says we're better than him at bottle flipping." Nora said.

"Max, please say it."

"No way. I am the big brother and-"

"Well maybe the bigger brother should also show he is far more mature than two grade schoolers." Cherry countered. Max opened his mouth to retort, but he could not find a valid point to argue.

"Did Max just get schooled?" Billy asked.

"No. He just got Cherry-ed." Nora said.

"But he's not covered in Cherries." Billy said. Nora sighed.

"Never mind."

"You got a bottle?" Cherry asked.

"It's over on the driveway." Max said. Cherry walked over and found the bottle. Taking it, she walked back over to Max, then flipped the bottle, which then landed perfectly onto the small wall, shocking the Thunder siblings. "How did you-"

"There's a trick to it." Cherry said as she grabbed the bottle again, handing it to Max, then grabbed his arm. "You got to put your arm just like… this, keep your shoulders loose, and flick your wrist at the second you toss it."

"No way it's-"

"Just do it." Cherry said with a frown and arms crossed.

Well… what did he have to lose?

Doing what Cherry said, he shockingly enough, flipped the bottle which perfectly landed onto the wall.

"HA! You see that losers?!" Max shouted with a grin pointing at the bottle. Billy and Nora moaned with disappointment. They opened the door, letting the two in. "Told you! Older brothers are-"

"A pain in the neck?" Cherry said with a frown.

"I couldn't agree more." Nora said with her arms crossed and shaking her head.

"Same here." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Billy said with his hands on his hips. "Wait… I'm an older brother." Billy said.

"Uh… have a cracker!" Nora quickly grabbed a box of crackers and gave one to Billy, who started eating it.

"Hmm… I should be disappointed… but this is a good cracker!" Billy said with a grin.

"Here have another." Max said taking out a cracker and handed it to Billy. "Because I get my lair back! Ha!"

"No way!" Billy shouted. "Although I do love crackers." Billy said with a smile and nod, but Nora took it away. "Aw~, now I'm disappointed." Billy said with a pout.

"We won that fair and square! The only way you'll get it back is if you say we are better than you at bottle flipping." Nora said.

"And I just ruled at it." Max said with a grin pointing both thumbs at himself.

"Why are you so stubborn to admit it?" Nora questioned.

"Because I'm the older brother! I need to be better." Max said.

"Do you? Do you really 'need' to?" Cherry questioned with an annoyed expression.

"Why are you so annoyed? I didn't even do anything to you… this time." Max said.

"It's like I said… you're just like Perry. Needs to better and makes their younger sister, or brother, feel like a shadow." Cherry said with a frown, before she turned and headed into the living room.

Max blinked his eyes, surprised by Cherry's statement.

He walked into the living room to see Cherry looking for something.

"Where is it?" Cherry wondered to herself.

"By any chance… are you looking for these?" Max asked as he showed off a round pair of pink with red lensed sunglasses that had cherry stem designs out the top of each leans area, making the glasses look like a pair of cherries.

"Yeah. Phoebe said I left those behind." Cherry said as she walked over and went to grab them, but Max raised them up high. "Hey!"

"First. Tell me what's with your attitude problem." Max said.

"Why? As if you care." Cherry said with her arms crossed.

"Just spill." Max said. Cherry sighed with her arms crossed.

"Phoebe was on a date with my brother, Perry and forgot about me." Cherry said with a frown.

"It's not that tough. I usually forget you exist half the time." Max said with a shrug. Cherry then stomped on his foot. "Ow!" Max shouted, kneeling forward, allowing Cherry to grab her sunglasses and start walking away. "Wait, wait!" Max quickly ran over, getting in front of her. "Okay, comment aside, is that really such a big deal?"

"Yes, it is. I'd like to see how she'd feel if I forgot about her while I dated you!" Cherry shouted. Max raised an eyebrow, while Cherry blinked her eyes. "I just made this weird, didn't I?" Cherry questioned, causing Max to nod his head.

"Would you date him?" Billy asked.

"Ew." Cherry and Max said in unison.

"Look, the point I'm saying is, is that now my brother took my best friend and once again someone forgot about me, just because of his superiority." Cherry complained.

"Sounds like how I was with Phoebe." Max said with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Cherry asked.

"The reason I wanted to be a supervillain instead of a superhero is because Phoebe was always better than me at being a hero. Heck she was almost better at me at everything!" Max complained.

"And you still feel that it's right to do the same to your other siblings?" Cherry rhetorically questioned.

Max's eyes went wide. He looked to Billy, Nora and Chloe to see them having frowns on their faces. Max sighed. Walking pass Cherry, he stopped in front of Billy and Nora.

"Billy… Nora… you both are better than me at bottle flipping." Max admitted, shocking everyone.

"Seriously?" Billy asked.

"Why did you say that? Just to get your lair back?" Nora questioned.

"No. I mean it would be nice to have my lair back, but no, that's not the reason. When I think about it, how you guys felt must have been how I felt when it came to Phoebe. The first time I succeeded over her was the best experience of my life. I have no right to take the same feeling from you guys. So I'm sorry. You guys are way better than I am… at bottle flipping."

"Aw~ Max." Nora said as she and Billy smiled and were about to hug him.

"No hugs." Max said backing away.

"Oh… then I'll guess we'll keep your room then." Nora said with her arms crossed.

"Okay, fine. Hug away." Max said as Nora, Billy and Chloe hugged him.

"Aw~." Cherry smiled at the heart-warming family moment.

"Okay that's enough." Max said as he gently pushed away his younger siblings.

"Aw~, you do care for your siblings." Cherry said with a smile.

"Kind of hard to do that when they can get on your nerves." Max said, turning back to her.

"Yeah~… ain't that the truth." Cherry said with a frown and her arms crossed.

Billy, Nora and Chloe looked between the two teens, who were glancing at one another.

"I sense some tension." Chloe said.

"Okay Chloe, Billy, let's go back to our rooms." Nora said as she grabbed Chloe's hand and headed upstairs.

"Why? I think something's about to happen." Billy said.

"Cracker~." Nora chimed, showing off a cracker in hand.

"Oh, cracker!" Billy said with a grin as he rushed off to follow his sisters.

"Do you think he was born a parrot or a dog in a previous life or what?" Cherry wondered.

"Well, there both dumb animals, so it could have been either or." Max said.

"Nice to see being a hero hasn't changed you too much."

"That was an insult, wasn't it?" Max questioned with a frown.

"Not really. For some reason a super nice Max Thunderman would be really creepy." Cherry said, feeling a bit creeped out by the thought.

"Thank you." Max said with a smile and hand on his heart.

"Was that sarcasm?" Cherry asked.

"Nope. Being genuine." Max admitted. The two looked to the side for a few moments. "So um… what's with those super hideous glasses? And why was it in my house?" Max asked

"They are not hideous. I find them cute." Cherry said, defending her eyewear. "I brought them over to show Phoebe. Whenever Perry was around I'd go around wearing these."

"Why?" Max questioned, not seeing the point in wearing such bad looking eyewear.

"… Because they're like me." Cherry said with a small frown.

"Okay, I don't know what you think, but you're much cuter than those things." Max said, pointing at the glasses. Cherry blinked her eyes and stared at Max in surprise. "Take it in, because you're not going to hear that again." Max said.

"Well… thanks." Cherry said with a small smile and blush. "I just can't believe I forgot them here. Me. All because of Perry. Guess I can forget someone or something important when Perry comes around." Cherry said with a sad expression.

"How is this your brother's fault?" Max asked.

"Last time when I was here, my mom called me on my phone and mentioned Perry. Even had me chanting his name. Yuck." Cherry said with distaste.

"How is that even bad?" Max questioned with an amused smirk.

"It's like your mom forcing you to chant Phoebe's name out of 'joy'." Cherry said saying 'joy' with air quotes.

"That Woman is Twisted!" Max shouted, now feeling disturbed.

"Apparently Perry came over to ask Phoebe out on a date, which she may or may not have accepted."

"Well did she or didn't she?"

"I don't know. To be honest I'm still out of the loop on what really happened." Cherry said as she sat down on the couch.

"Heh. Out of the loop. Who even says something so dumb?" Max said with an amused smile as he sat down too, only to notice Cherry's annoyed expression directed towards him. Max coughed a bit nervously. "As you were saying." Max said, gesturing for her to go on with a hand wave.

Cherry sighed.

"Like always, I couldn't help, but talk about how annoying my brother could be and when mom called up again to tell me to come over to celebrate Perry's day… just day, with a cake… that I didn't get a piece of."

"Ouch." Max said, now feeling bad. It is one thing to be overshadowed, but to be so overshadowed by a sibling that you never got a piece of celebration cake; that's just cruel.

"Yep. I got so full of rage-"

"Sounds more like pent up annoyance."

"Still rage to me." Cherry said, getting an understanding nod from Max. "That I forgot them here." Cherry looked to the glasses in her hands. "You know what the funny thing is?"

"Besides how they look?" Max questioned, causing Cherry to roll her eyes.

"I actually got these… thanks to Perry."

"Wait, he bought them for you?"

"No. If he did then it would be a first." Cherry said, causing Max to develop a melancholic and sympathetic look. "I got these at a glasses store. I wanted a pair of shades, but I couldn't decide on what. I saw an old lady taking a liking to them, but then when Perry came in, everyone dropped everything that they were doing and ran over to him. Even the old lady. The poor things were completely forgotten. Even when he left, I tried to give them back to her, but she completely forgot about 'those old things' and just gushed over her hat that Perry signed; not giving these a second glance. When I looked to them, I thought… we're the same, my friend. So I bought them and these were the pair I'd wear whenever Perry came around, because as long as we were together… neither of us would be forgotten."

Max stared at Cherry with surprised eyes. Seeing her sad expression, actually… started to make him feel sad. Max sighed.

"You… you know, I kind of felt the same, but with Colosso." Max said, causing Cherry to look to him in question. "I mean whenever I was outshined by Phoebe, he would be the only one who cared about me, and not put all his attention on her. In fact, he promised that every time she did great, he'd poop in her shoes at night. And he delivered."

"That's gross." Cherry said, but she had a smile as she laughed. Max laughed with her.

Once they were done with their laugh, they stared ahead in silence.

"We're pretty tough." Max said.

"Hmm?" Cherry looked to him with confusion.

"I mean, even when we're overshadowed by our siblings… somehow we still stick it tough through the punches, and still try to give it our best to show our best." Max said.

"Wow. That's deep Max." Cherry said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I said too." Max said.

The two looked to the ground in silence.

"Well… I guess I better get going." Cherry said as she stood up.

"Here, allow me." Max stood up and used his telekinesis to open the door.

"Oh. Thanks Max." Cherry said with a smile, before she walked over to the door, only to realize it's still raining. "Oh man…" Cherry whined with a pout.

"Here." Max used his telekinesis again to bring over a magenta umbrella to his hand and handed it to Cherry.

"Uh…"

"It's Phoebe's. I figured it's the least she owes you after forg… you know." Max said with a shrug.

"… Yeah… I guess you're right." Cherry said with a soft smile. Granted she felt bad about taking her best friend's umbrella without permission, but then again she is still pretty steam at her so morality aside for the moment. She headed out the door, opening the umbrella before exiting the house. She turned to Max. "Thanks again, Max."

"Don't mention it." Max said with a nod and smile.

Cherry turned to leave, but she stopped for a moment. Blinking her eyes, she felt… the need to do something. She turned back to Max, took a step forward and kissed him on the cheek. Max's eyes widened at the gesture. Cherry gave him one last smile, before she put on her pink, cherry designed sunglasses, gave him a cute wave goodbye and left.

Max blinked his eyes, getting out of a minor daze. He started closing the door. He smiled as he held the cheek Cherry kissed as he closed the door.

"Aw~~." Max looked to see Nora, Billy and Chloe, now on the couch, who saw the whole thing.

"That was sweet." Nora said with a smile.

"Get lost." Max said with a wave and frown. "Also, how did you three get there so quietly?"

"A better question is, 'why did Cherry put on her sunglasses when it's night and raining?'" Nora countered.

Max opened his mouth, only to go mute as his eyes were wide. He quickly opened the door and ran out the house.

"Cherry!" Max called out only to flinch as a car screeched by and hit a pole.

"Don't worry! It missed!" Cherry called out.

Max sighed with relief, especially since Cherry put her glasses away.

 **The Next Day**

After yesterday, Max decided to go to the sports center where Perry was going to have his big congratulatory… whatever.

He never got to meet Perry personally so he wanted to judge this guy for himself. Although he's still leaning towards the jerk area when it came to him. Either that or he's a big a dunce as Cherry, only he can't tell when other people are feeling bad.

When Max walked in he saw his parents, odd to see them here, getting things signed by some guy, most likely Perry, which is an even odder sight. Seriously, Cherry's brother is so loved that even his parents, the two most famous superheroes in the world, even gush with super fan excitement at the sight of him?

Okay, now he really didn't like Perry.

He was getting the attention that he wanted for himself, but as a rock star! All the attention, unconditional, but most likely not actual, love from everyone, people cheering his name as he walks in, the rest of the world bleak, but he is the shining star. That should be his attention! Not some half-wi…

Kicking a dead horse here, let's move on.

"Here you go. Anything for my fans." Perry said, grinning to show off his pearly whites.

Another reason for Max to hate him. Perfect teeth.

"Oh, wait, wait, just one more thing." Hank said bringing up a trophy.

"Dude, you said that like eight things ago." Perry said, causing Hank to back off.

"Oh the mighty Thunderman." Max said with a frown, lightly shaking his head at his father's behavior. Max turned his head to see Cherry sitting on a bench off to the side, rubbing her arm. Max decided to head over to her. "So… feeling sad because of… all this… over-necessary praise or because another woman slugged you in the arm just to take your lemonade again?" Max said to break the ice.

"Both." Cherry said with a pout. Max sat next to her. He noticed the same pair of glasses attached to the collar of her shirt.

"I see you brought those glasses." Max pointed out.

"Not forgetting these babies again." Cherry said with a soft smile holding her cherry glasses.

Max looked around the place to see all the Perry stuff, like a jersey nailed to the wall, Perry banners like 'Perry Fever!', and a picture of his first biggest game winning goal. And then another of his second one. Then one of his third. And one of his forth… and fifth… etc.

"And here I thought superheroes would get this amount of treatment." Max said.

"Well, some people, maybe even all, consider him a superhero." Cherry said with a frown.

"I'm guessing his only superpower would be those perfect white teeth of his. That I just wanna punch." Max said.

"Get in line." Cherry said, making Max smile in amusement.

"Oh look, Oyster's here." Max said pointing at his bandmate and Cherry's boyfriend, who had his new guitar, Janet, in his hands.

"Great. Maybe the comfort of my boyfriend here would make me feel better." Cherry said with a smile as she stood up. Oyster came over with a grin.

"Hey guys, can you believe I'm in the same room as Perry?" Oyster said with excitement. And like that, Cherry's smile turned upside down. "I was going to ask him to sign my forehead, oh and this picture of him and me photo-shopped together." Oyster showed a picture of Perry on the ice with a grin, and Oyster right next to him looking too excited with a grin. "Oh the twenty bucks I won from my bet." Oyster said taking out a twenty that said Perry on the side of it in small letters.

"Hey wait, I thought you said you were going to spend it on your pizza date with Cherry." Max said as he and Cherry were surprised he still had the twenty.

"Well, I thought about it, but then I thought… I won this thanks to Perry! No way am I giving that up!" Oyster said with a grin, while Perry looked at him with a gaped mouth and look of disappointment. "Oh hey, could you hold my guitar for me for a second… uh…"

"Cherry." Max finished for his best friend.

"Right!" Oyster said with a grin and nod as he handed Cherry his guitar and hurried off to meet her brother.

Cherry sat down on the bench again with a deep frown as she held her boyfriend's guitar.

"Wow… he even forgot Patty."

"Janet." Cherry corrected.

"Janet… this really is serious." Max said in disbelief on how intense the situation of Perry truly is.

"Yep. That's Perry. Makes everyone forget the most important things in their lives." Cherry said as she strummed Oyster's guitar, Janet.

Max didn't like this at all. He knew Perry is supposed to be a big thing, but… he's a hockey player! Hockey isn't even considered a big sport, like football, baseball and… heck even soccer. Max felt that the situation was just too exaggerated.

He looked to Cherry. She was just mindlessly strumming Janet with a gloomy expression on her face. Max blinked his eyes and looked to the ground. He knew that picture. That's how he'd feel sometimes; sad and strumming his guitar to keep his mind from being too gloomy. He kind of felt that he knew how Cherry was feeling right now.

Looking to her he decided to cheer her up with an idea.

"So, um… you know how to play guitar?" Max asked.

"No. Although whenever Oyster goes to the bathroom I hold his guitars and strum them just for fun." Cherry answered.

"Well… that is how it starts." Max said with a shrug. "How… how about I show you." Max offered, surprising Cherry. "Consider it getting even for teaching me how to bottle flip." Max said with a soft smile. Cherry smiled at him. "See just put your arms like this." Max grabbed Cherry's arms and positioned them properly to hold Janet. "Keep your shoulders loose, keep your wrists like these and just…" Max got close, putting his hands on Cherry's and started moving her fingers with his own.

Cherry was now strumming the guitar in a nice tune.

"Hey look! I'm playing the guitar!" Cherry cheered with a grin, making Max smile as he helped her play.

"Who cares? Perry is here." A random guy said.

"Get lost!" Max shouted, scaring the guy away, as he focused back on helping a now happy Cherry.

Barb and Hank noticed Max helping Cherry to play the guitar. The two young teens had smiles on both their faces.

"Aw~." Barb said with a heartwarming smile. She was happy to see her son of all people making Cherry happy.

"Barb, I think I need glasses. That looks just like Max and Cherry." Hank said, causing Barb to frown at him.

Phoebe finally came into the building and looked for Cherry. Spotting her, she hurried over.

"Cherry." Phoebe spoke up, but when she stopped in front of her best friend, she finally noticed her brother… a little too close to Cherry… with his arms around her… as he helped her play a guitar… with the name Janice written on it. "What the what?" Phoebe said feeling very dumbfounded.

Max and Cherry looked up to her.

"Oh hey." Max spoke up.

Phoebe was frozen for a second in a shocked and… slightly scared gaze. She moved forward and pushed her brother aside so she could sit next to Cherry. When Phoebe sat down next to Cherry, the blonde turned her head to ignore her.

"Cherry, please stop ignoring me." Phoebe said, but Cherry continued to do so. "Come on, if I could go back and do it again I never would have missed karaoke with you." Phoebe said.

"Seriously? Is that it? This one's on you Phoebe, who could forget karaoke." Max said. Phoebe's response was a telekinetic push sending Max off of the bench. "Ow~!"

"Hey, don't do that! He's been the only person helping me through this whole being forgotten thing." Cherry said as she got up, put Janet the guitar down and help up Max.

"Wait… Max helped you?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah." Cherry said with a nod as Phoebe stood up.

"Max? 'Max' Max?" Phoebe said earning another nod from Cherry. "Max Thunderman?"

"Okay, what other Max would you guys know?" Max said.

"Well there are a few~." Phoebe said, getting a look from Max.

"Max was the only one who made me feel better last night after I went to your house to pick up my glasses." Cherry said grabbing and showing of her cherry sunglasses. "And he's the only one here who didn't forget about me, heck even Oyster forgot about me!" Cherry said, gesturing over to her boyfriend who was getting his forehead signed by her brother.

"Sweeches!" Oyster cheered with a grin.

"He's the only one… I actually was able to rely on." Cherry said with a frown.

"Cherry, I'm sorry. I want to make things right. There has to be something I can do." Phobe said, wanting to be best friends again.

"I think you've done enough." Cherry said. "At least I had one Thunder twin looking out for me." Cherry said placing a hand on Max's shoulder before leaving.

Phoebe sighed.

"There's got to be something I can do."

"Just do what you always do. Make a big dork out of yourself." Max said, causing Phoebe to look at him with annoyance. "What I mean is… just go up there and do one of your little speeches to make things better like you normally do. Maybe with that microphone. Nobody's using it."

"But… Coach Himmeck is using it."

"Like I said, nobody's using it." Max 'clarified'. Phoebe started to smile.

"Thanks Max." Phoebe said as she started to head over.

Barb and Hank saw this as well.

"Max, did you just help Phoebe with-"

"Yes, and let us never speak about it again." Max said, interrupting his mother with a smile and his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Coach Himmeck." The female coach of Hiddenville High spoke into the microphone. "And you're here to honor the best hockey player to ever grace the Hiddenville ice!" Himmeck said, causing everyone to chant.

"Perry! Perry! Perry! Perry!"

"We all know his name!" Cherry exclaimed, as the cheers died down.

"It's time to hear from the one… the only!" suddenly Coach Himmeck's microphone was taken.

"Hello, I'm Phoebe Thunderman." Phoebe spoke into the mic.

"This should get a few laughs." Max said with a smirk.

"Um, I do know that we're here to honor Perry, but first I need to say a few things about the M.V.P. in my life." Phoebe said.

"She means her most valuable Perry." Perry said with a grin.

Max suddenly burst out laughing, causing some people to look at him, especially Phoebe and Perry, with the latter of the two to look confused on how that was funny. Max coughed a bit, recollecting himself.

"Proceed." Max said with a wave of his hand.

"What I was going to say was… I mean Cherry." Phoebe said looking to her best friend.

"Alright can I have my microphone back?" Coach Himmeck asked with her hand out, but Phoebe to a step away from her.

"I know I forgot our plans, but I would never forget you." Phoebe spoke. Coach Himmeck tried taking back the mic, but Phoebe avoided her. "All of my favorite memories are with you, like when I moved here you were the first person who ever talked to me."

"And by extension the first person who ever talked to me… before I left." Max said to himself.

"Okay that's enough non-Perry stuff!" Coach Himmeck exclaimed, trying to get her mic back. Max decided, 'what the heck?', and used his telekinesis to send Coach Himmeck flying a bit down to the floor. All that did was serve to anger the coach more. Phoebe moved away as far as she could, while giving a small thumbs up to Max, who nodded.

"Remember when I was sick so you dressed up like me to attend all my classes, but it turns out it was a Saturday."

"Ew. Who would bother even when it's a school day?" Max said to himself with a face that showed some disgust. The answer? His sister apparently. Along with a bunch of other nerds.

"Goons, Macavow, now!" Coach Himmeck shouted, causing two male hockey players, along with another female hockey player, to get out of their seats and charge at Phoebe, but with quick footwork, she easily avoided the three, which somehow led to the two males to flip onto their backs.

Klutzes.

"Like the time I was having a bad hair day, and you didn't want me to feel alone so you shaved your whole head." Phoebe said. (Whoa… now that's a true friend). The two boy hockey players tried tackling her, but she managed to dodge again, which led to them going over a steel counter filled with drinks. Phoebe then popped up behind the counter of the shoe exchange for skates, somehow. "The time Madison wore the same dress as me to the dance so you shaved her head."

Max got a giggle at that one.

The girl hockey player rushed at her, but Phoebe easily avoided her, as the female jock went over the counter and hit her head onto the floor.

Phoebe hopped over the counter herself, then dodged one of the male hockey players, who once again flipped after a failed tackle, but this time onto his side, then she ducked to avoid another tackle from the other male hockey player, who flew straight over her.

'.99 cent goons get more work done than these muscle heads.' Max thought.

"Remember the time we snuck out to that concert- nope, parents are here, never mind." Phoebe quickly defused the sharing when she realized her parents were right next to her. Phoebe quickly hurried away from her parents to say more heartfelt experiences with her best friend, but Coach Himmeck managed to take the mic away.

Cherry went up to Phoebe.

"Point is Cherry… I am so lucky to have you as my best friend, and there is nothing in this world that could make me forget you." Phoebe said with pure sincerity.

"Oh Phoebe." Cherry said with a smile as she hugged her best friend. "I forgive you."

"Nothing except the memory wipe we made months ago." Colosso said, causing Max to turn to see him on a counter. "Just say the word Max."

"What are you doing here? And in public!" Max questioned in a low voice.

"… Emotional support?" Colosso came up with a dumb excuse. Max just used his telekinesis to send Colosso flying out an open window, causing him to scream all the way, and followed by a crash of a metal trashcan.

Hank and Barb looked to their son.

"He'll find his way back home." Max said, getting accepting shrugs from his parents.

"That was amazing." Perry said with a grin as he walked over. "Now **this** is the perfect time for our first kiss." Perry said, getting in between Cherry and Phoebe, now standing in front of the Thunder Girl, expecting a kiss.

Max just mouthed 'what?' with a confused expression. How does someone consider this the perfect time for that?

Phoebe kind of had the same expression to that question as well.

"Oh… sweet, simple Perry." Phoebe spoke.

"Don't forget dumb." Max added, earning a few glares from strangers.

"We can't be together." Phoebe said as she moved over to Cherry. "I choose Cherry." Phoebe wrapped an arm around her best friend as they both hugged.

"Huh… I could really use a cheer up chant right now." Perry said, now feeling… bad… HE DIDN'T LIKE THIS FEELING!

Everyone then started to chant for him.

"Perry! Perry! Perry! Perry!" A whole crowd was cheering as they pushed Phoebe and Cherry to the side to surround Perry.

"Looks like they forgot both of us." Phoebe said.

"Doesn't matter, so long as we never forget each other." Cherry said with a smile, making Phoebe smile.

"Wow he's… a piece of work." Max said. "I feel like he's kind of superficial and un-empathetic air-head without even knowing it."

"I wouldn't say 'superficial', but yeah. That's what happens when all you ever get is praise your entire life. Even from your sister's boyfriend apparently." Cherry said with a frown and her arms crossed.

"Perry Fever For Life!" Oyster cheered with a grin and Perry Fever sign held over his head.

"I don't like it." Max said with a frown. He then noticed a ladder with a bucket on the top of it, perfectly positioned next to Perry. With a smirk, Max used his telekinesis to move the bucket off of the ladder, causing it to fall onto Perry's head.

"AH! Help! It's dark!" Perry shouted as he ran off only to trip over something and hit the ground hard. "Ow! My good arm! My good goal shot arm!" Perry cried.

"NO!" Coach Himmeck cried as everyone stared in shock and sorrow.

"Oops. I did not mean for it to go like that." Max said.

"He did not deserve that." Phoebe said.

"No he did not." Cherry agreed, lightly shaking her head. "Although… it feels… in a kind of messed up way, good to see your older sibling finally get one thing not coming their way."

"Trust me Cher Cher, you get used to it." Max said with a smile. He then used his telekinesis to bring up Phoebe's hand to slap herself in the face with it. "See?"

"Okay, what's with the Cher Cher thing, you haven't called her that in ages. You can stop acting friendly with my bestie now." Phoebe said as she grabbed Cherry and brought her into another hug.

"Okay, okay, no need to be hostile. I know when I'm not wanted. I'm gonna go get some fro-yo." Max said.

"Oh, I know this great ice cream place where you can sing karaoke." Cherry spoke up, getting out of Phoebe's embrace.

"I Scream, You Scream Loudly Into a Microphone?" Max asked.

"That's the one."

"Let's do it. I need an adoring public to listen to my chops again." Max said as he headed out the door, but then turned back, went over to Janet and grabbed it. "This can help." He said as he headed out.

"Wait, wait, is that even yours?" Phoebe asked.

"No, it's Oyster's." Max answered.

"Well then shouldn't you tell your friend you'll be borrowing his guitar?" Phoebe questioned.

"Hey Oyster, I'm borrowing your guitar." Max called out.

"No~, Perry~!" Oyster shouted as he ran over to Perry.

"I think he's okay with it." Max said as he headed out.

"Wait up, Max!" Cherry called out as she went after him.

"Hey Cherry wait!" Phoebe spoke up.

"Huh? Oh, Phoebe, you can come too." Cherry said.

"Wait… did you just forget about me for a second?" Phoebe questioned. Cherry's eyes looked side to side.

"No."

"Well whatever, what about Oyster? You want him to come along too?" Phoebe asked pointing to Cherry's boyfriend.

"Don't worry Perry. I'll give you one of my arms after surgery. It's the least I can do for the twenty you won me." Oyster said, kneeling next to Perry.

"I think he'll be better off here. Besides, it's the least I should do after he forgot me too."

"Oh, even Oyster~. What a bummer." Phoebe said, now feeling worse about the situation since now even Cherry's boyfriend forgot about her. Then again… it is Oyster. Guy's not the brightest bulb, and has an almost as bad attention span.

"Yeah, well, what can you do? At least Max was there for me. You know… your brother is actually kind of cool when you get to know him." Cherry said with a smile. Phoebe looked to Cherry with a questioning expression.

"Cherry… are you… starting to like my brother… like a lot?" Phoebe asked.

"What? Pfft. No~." Cherry said, playing it off as nothing major. "Although when I think about it he has gotten cuter." Cherry said, tapping her chin.

"Ew! No! Anything, but that!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Now you know how I felt when you wanted to date my brother." Cherry said, rubbing it in Phoebe's face a bit. "And I just made it weird, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Phoebe said with a nod.

"What was that part about sneaking out to go to a concert?" Barb asked as she and Hank made their way over to the two.

Phoebe and Cherry looked to one another with worry.

"We Forget!" They both shouted, before running out the door.

 **End**

And that's that. Just a small one-shot of how I would have liked the episode 'Significant Brother' to have ended.

Nothing major, but I processed this as a golden opportunity for a Chex story and I couldn't resist, especially after a long time! The main plot and the side plot just looked to have been able to go hand in hand with one another since they kind of mirrored one another, but in a different point of view, so I jumped at the chance.

I know to Choyster fans it would seem kind of harsh how I ended it with Oyster following the crowd of the 'Perry Fan Clan', but… it's Oyster, he's been the butt of the those jokes too like any other person. At least that's how I feel. Although kind of funny because when I think about it, I don't think Choyster was a thought to the writers when this episode finished production, because apparently the latest episode (February 4th, 2018), was actually filmed during the year 2016.

Oh yeah: Fun Fact: This episode was filmed in 2016. You can see one of the Perry banners in the background say 2016 on it as proof.

Anyway, this is meant to be just a one shot, not a new series. I was actually thinking of going back to my other Chex story, since now I finally have come up with new chapter ideas. Give writers from sitcoms credit, they must be skilled to come up with new ideas for their selected characters, while trying to stay original and not repeat another episode, but in a different point of view.

Well, thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed.

Takeshi1225, out!


End file.
